Truth or Dare?
by Izzi-Scarlett
Summary: RENAMED! Truth or dare? Choose wisely, the dares may be hard to complete but the truths can be hard to answer
1. Chapter 1: Truths are for wusses

**HEYYYYYAAA! Or as they say in France, Bonjour! Or as they say in Germany, Hallo or Gutentag! Or as they say in Italy, Bonjourno! Okay enough with the languges! I have really bad jet lag, so I desided to kill sometime and I started writing this because I can't sleep, it 12:00 am Greenwich mean time (I'm from England!). I'm writing this by myself! No help from friends! You'll only get they if you've read my other fanfic at the beach... Okay so, on with the story!**

**Chapter one: Truths are for wusses**

**Wally's POV**

It all started last week; we were all at Kuki's playing truth or dare. The bottle landed on me,

"Okay, Wally, truth or dare?" Abby asked me devilishly,

"Dare! Truths are for wusses," I never chose truth, never. Abby smirked -she always came up with the most embarrassing dares. I walked out the room while they came up with the dare.

I listened in at the door. Even with my ear pressed as close to the door as possible; I could only hear faint mumbles. I was concentrating really hard (and that is something that I NEVER do) when Kuki opened the door and I fell in face first.

"Crud," I said wile rubbing my nose. Kuki giggled, oh her giggle, it's like the- No. Don't think about it, just leave it. Yes, I talk to myself, in my head. Get over it. Anyway on with the story... Kuki giggled and helped me up. We sat back down in our places,

"What's my dare then?" I wondered out loud, Abby grinned and looked at the guys, Kuki blushed- this can not be good...

"Your dare is.." Abby started, Please don't be kiss Kuki, please don't be kiss Kuki, "...Kiss the girl you think is the cutest!"

Yes! Wait, Crud, I still have to kiss a girl? Just my luck! So... What are my choices? Abby? no, like a sister to me. Rachel? P-lease she's dating Nigel! Only one left... Dare I say it... Kuki. There I said it! Well thought it but whatever! Well, she is the cutest, I guess- no I don't guess! Okay, I'm gonna do it...

"Do I have to?" I wined, okay... Maybe I'm not gonna do it.

"Yes! You chose dare!" Nigel, Rachel, Abby and Hoagie practically shouted.

"Fine, fine," I sulked.

I gave in. I scooted over till I was facing Kuki. My palms were sweating. I leaned forward. I closed my eyes. I was blushing like crazy. And...

**Kuki's POV**

"Do I have to?" the blonde, just growing out of a blow-cut/looks sorta like a mop haired Aussie wined. He's gonna bail out on it, Hoagie's going to be five dollars broker.

"Yes! You chose dare!" Nigel, Rachel, Abby, and Hoagie nearly shouted.

"Fine, fine," he pouted. He gave in, he never gives in if the dare is like this one- and they usually are. He scooted over till he was facing me. My heart skipped a beat. He leaned forward. He closed his eyes. He was blushing like crazy. I closed my eyes. I was blushing like crazy. And...

**No POV**

"He's gonna do it," Rachel whispered,

"No he won't," Abby whispered back,

"He is!" Hoagie replied.

It seemed like eternity had passed in the few seconds Wally was leaning in to kiss the Raven hair Japanese girl sitting in front of him.

"Told you!" Hoagie smirked.

He had finally done it, he kissed the girl. As his lips locked onto hers all the fear was suddenly gone, nothing was left except the awkward convocation they will have to have after the game has ended. They broke apart to a round of applause from Nigel and Hoagie.

"Finally!" the bald Brit chuckled while clapping the not so short anymore Australian on the back.

"You owe me five bucks, Abbs!" Hoagie gleamed and held his hand out at Abby. She reluctantly handed over the money,

"Abby was going to by some stuff with that money," she said annoyed.

Wally was looking at his crossed legs, playing with his shoe laces- still blushing. Kuki had the biggest smile on her face that no one could wipe off. Wally meekly looked up at her and halved smiled.

**Kuki's POV**

Wally was looking at his crossed legs, playing with his shoe laces- still blushing. I had the biggest smile on my face that no one could wipe off. He meekly looked up at me. Wait, he meekly looked up at me? The "big bad" Wallabee Beetles is embarrassed? Aww! He meekly looked up at me and halved smiled, I practically melted inside. That simle, I could look at it all day...

**Wally's POV**

I looked up at her and halved smiled, she beamed from ear to ear- she obviously isn't thinking of the awkward convocation we have to have...

"Urh, Kooks," I managed to say.

**Kuki's POV**

"Urh, Kooks," he stumbled, aww! He called me Kooks! That's so cute, "Can I talk to you, in private?"

**So... Watcha think?! Love, like, hate? Tell me! See the little button down there? Press it! Tell me watcha think! Xoxo **

**Till we meet again,**

** Me! Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: The Awkward Convocation

**Howdy! Okai... I have two things... 1. I changed the name 2. I was going to make this more than 2 chapters and with some 2x5 and 1x362 but I think it's fine how I've written it... Also Ikinda forgot my story plan... Oops! Oh well! So... Here it is the last chapter...**

**Chapter 2: The Awkward convocation**

**Kuki's POV**

"Sure!" I replied cheerily, we got up and went into the hallway, "So... Watcha wanna talk about?"

"Urh, i-it's um... Kinda-" he was struggling so I cut in,

"It's about the kiss, isn't it?" I questioned- what if he doesn't like me? What if he just kissed me 'cause he didn't want to get punched in the face by Nigel or Hoagie, wait Hoagie isn't dating Abby... What if he didn't want to be punched in the face by Abby...

"Urh, *cough* yeah, i-it is," he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his feet.

**Wally's POV**

"It's about the kiss, isn't it?" she questioned, her eyes drooped a bit and her smiled dimmed. She thinks I don't like her, doesn't she? Well she's wrong. I'm just worried, if she don't like me...

"Urh, *cough* yeah, i-it is," well... This is awkward... I rubbed the back of my neck, and shifted from foot to foot.

"Go on..." she said, it must have been a longer pause than I thought.

"Urh, well..." this is harder than I thought, all it is is three simple words, just three, "I, I urh, I, ILikeyou- a lot," there I said it! I was still looking and my feet and I rushed the three simple really important words, but I did it. I looked up. She had her hands over her mouth. Her eyes looked happy. I halved smiled.

**Kuki's POV**

"I, I Urh, I, ILikeyou- a lot," he likes me- a lot! Ohmigod! He likes me! Me of all people! Eeek! Me hands automatically went over my mouth. He looked up and halved smiled, again I practically melted inside. Am I supposed to say something? I'm actually speechless, I've liked him since the KND, what am I supposed to do? Instinct over took me, I hugged him with one of my back braking hugs. He hugged back!

"That's the first time you've hugged back," I whispered,

"Is it?" he questioned,

"Mmm hmm," I snuggled into his shoulder,

"Well it won't be the last," what does he mean by that? Won't be the last? Wait. Does this mean?

"What do you mean by 'it won't be the last'?" I pondered- please be what I think it is! Please be what I think it is!

"It means, Kuki, what it means is... W-will you be my girlfriend?" I stopped hugging him. He looked sad... Bum-cakes!

"I, I get it, you dont like me how I like you. I'm sorry, I, I was being stupid even thinking a gourgeous gir-" he was cut off by my lips gently pecking his,

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend. On one condition; will you be my boyfriend?"

**So sorry its short, but it's sweet, right? Any way great things come in small pakages! There ya have it and just so you know they're about 14/15 and in the TND! Tell me whatcha think! **

**Till we meet again,**

**Me xoxo**


End file.
